


Day 2

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter, Lab days, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 2. Explosion."Hey Mr Stark!" Peter said bouncing into the Avengers compound. He had spent the day at school and - although he was exhausted - he was excited to go to work in the lab and spend time with the Avengers.





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! I'm back! (Truly i'm shocked!)  
Thank you everyone who read my day 1 post!! And here is day 2!  
Hope you enjoy!!

Explosion.

"Hey Mr Stark!" Peter said bouncing into the Avengers compound. He had spent the day at school and - although he was exhausted - he was excited to go to work in the lab and spend time with the Avengers.

He loved lab days.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Call me Tony."

"Ok." Peter paused a moment before adding with a shit eating grin, "Mr Stark."

Tony had no reply to that, just a deep, loud sigh.

Peter laughed as he walked further into the lab and grabbed the project he was working on, he was planning to finish it today but he knew the likelihood was that he wouldn't.

"Hey Peter." Natasha said walking into the lab followed by all the other Avengers, "how was your day?"

Before Peter could reply, Tony cut him off "shoo shoo, it's my time with Peter."

"But it's always your time with Peter!" Clint complained from behind Natasha.

"I'm here all evening guys, I'll come and watch a movie once I've finished this." Peter said, it still got him every time he remembered that the Avengers wanted to spend time with him.

"See! Peter likes me more than you guys!" Tony laughed triumphant.

"At least he calls us by our first names." Steve fired back, earning him multiple laughs and a glare from Tony.

With a sigh, everyone trailed back out if the room, going back to whatever they normally did around the compound while Peter continued his project. He had just finished the welding when he heard a crash and a swear.

"You ok Mr Stark?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just can't reach."

Peter spun around and saw what Tony meant. He had dropped a spanner and now that spanner was under one of the many machines, just visible from where Peter was across the room. Clearly Tony wouldn't be able to fit his arm under there.

"Let me try." Peter said as he walked over. His arm was smaller and thinner than Tony's. He was sure he would be able to reach it.

Tony nodded as he shuffled backwards, allowing Peter space to reach under.

His arm fitted perfectly, however it blocked his view so he was stuck with reaching around blindly.

"Here it is!" He said just as he closed his hand around the skrewdriver. He later realised that it was the worst thing he could have done.

Human reaction times are - on average - about half a second. Thanks to Peter being young - and of course his spider powers - his reaction times are slightly quicker than that, on average about a fifth of a second.

As soon as that fraction if a second had gone by, Peter realised he had messed up. He had messed up badly. To make matters worse, he couldn't have changed it. There was nothing he could have done.

After a second, ⅘ of a second after he had fully registered what was about to happen, there was a loud noise and Peter's vision went white.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony groaned as feeling slowly returned to all parts of his body. He mentally checked himself over, trying to ignore the pain. Once he was sure everything was there, he was just a bit battered, he slowly sat up to tried and get his bearings.

As soon as he was sitting, a shocked gasp escaped him. The entire lab was in ruins. There was rubble all over the floor and machine pieces from multiple machines lying around.

It was only when Tony's eyes landed on a completely obliterated machine - the machine he had dropped his spanner beneath - that he started to panic.

"Peter!" He yelled, trying to stagger to his feet, "PETER!"

There was no response from Peter to his yelling. What there was however, was a stampede of footsteps appearing at the lab.

"What happened!" Thor gasped as he looked around the now trashed lab.

Tony didn't even answer him, just started yelling, "we need to find Peter!"

No one needed telling twice. Instantly, all the Avengers started looking around the ruined lab, hoping that Peter would be fine. They wanted to just tear the place apart, but the room was unstable and they couldn't risk it collapsing.

"FRIDAY?" Bucky said experimentally, but there was no reply, the explosion had broken her sensors in the lab.

"PETER!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs, desperate to find the young spider.

"PETER!"

"PETER!"

"Here!" Steve yelled, pulling a piece of rubble out of the way to reveal a Peter shaped foot.

Tony wanted to run forwards, he wanted to sprint over and pull the rubble off his kid, but he knew it must weigh more than he could lift. He had to leave it to the superhumans. 

"Hurry, please." He muttered under his breath as he watched Steve and Bucky pulled the rubble off Peter, and Bruce run over. "Please be ok."

"He's breathing, but we have to get him to the med bay right now." Bruce said as Steve picked up Peter and started towards the lift, "Nat, Clint, Thor, look after Tony."

The mentioned Avengers nodded as they gently guided Tony out of the lab and towards the sitting room. Normally they would take him to the med bay, but they couldn't risk him getting in the way of Peter and help.

"Come on." Natasha whispered soothingly as they sat Tony down and checked his injuries.

"Please be ok." Tony muttered under his breath again and again, "please be ok."

"What happened?" Clint asked carefully, "we just heard a large bang and the lab was like that."

Tony looked into the middle distance "I dropped a spanner, Peter went to grab it for me because it was under a machine. I guess there was a live wire or something, anyway it caused an explosion." Tony took a deep breath as heavy sobs started wracking his body "this is all my fault."

"It's not." Thor said gently - or as gently as a god of thunder could manage anyway.

"He'll be ok. I'm sure of it" Bucky said walking into the room "this is Peter, he's been through and survived so much worse than an exploding machine."

Clint, Nat and Thor nodded in agreement.

"He's strong. He'll make it through."

As soon as Nat cleared him as able to move around, Tony was outside the medbay, sitting on one of their uncomfortable seats and waiting for someone to tell him he could go see his kid.

"Go on." Bruce said tiredly, emerging from the room Peter was in, "you can go see him."

"Thank you Bruce." Tony said with more energy then he felt he had, as he stood up and all but bolted into the room with Peter.

He felt his breath catch as he walked in. Peter looked so small on the bed, multiple pillows cushioning his head and more wires than Tony could count. It hurt to see his kid like that. Alot.

"We're lucky he's Spiderman." Bruce said quietly, "he wouldn't have survived otherwise."

Tony audibly gulped. He almost lost his spiderkid. Again!

"Don't worry. He'll be ok. It'll just take him a couple of days." Bruce said gently, "don't forget to look after yourself."

Tony nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He wasn't going to leave Peter's side until he knew his kid was ok.

Bruce sighed, he knew Tony wasn't going to look after himself, but he also knew there was nothing he could say to change that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've got to wake up Pete, you've got to."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please Peter. You need to be ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please Peter."

"Mr Stark?" A weak voice came from the bed next to him. Peter had been out for about 4 days by now and any hope Tony bad originally had, had been slowly evaporating over the days.

But now his spider kid was back.

"Peter!" He said quietly, not quite believing his eyes, "you're awake."

"Yea." Peter replied wincing as he tried to sit up. "What happened, the last thing I can remember is…. Oh. There was a live wire below the machine."

Tony nodded, feeling the tears start to well up "I'm so sorry Peter. This is all my fault."

"No." Peter said with more force than could be expected from the fact he was lying in a hospital bed. "this wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

Tony nodded, he wasn't going to argue with Peter. Even lying in hospital he was a force to be reckoned with.

Tony smiled. He knew that whatever life tried to throw at Peter, Peter would get through it. He was just strong like that, and he was proud to count him as family.

He quickly bundled Peter up into his arms. If he could feel him, he was real, if he was real, he wasn’t dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Please leave comments, they take a minute and mean the world to me!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
